Big Trouble Little Zombie
For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 3-5. |Zombie = |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Beghouled Twist |after = Portal Combat}} Big Trouble Little Zombie is a Pool mini-game based on Adventure Mode Level 3-5 in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. The zombies in this level are shrunken and have only a quarter of their regular health, but come in higher numbers, walk faster, and eat faster. This level is replaced with Heat Wave in the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions of Plants vs. Zombies. On iOS versions, this can be played in Quick Play. Icons Little iOS.png|iPad icon Little ios.png|iPhone and Android icon Little PC.png|PC icon Little XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Strategies Cherry Bombs should be used to blow up large clumps of zombies, as the player sets up Peashooters in every lane. The Wall-nuts on land would be planted where necessary and in the Pool to lure out Snorkel Zombies. In emergencies, Lily Pads can substitute for Wall-nuts to lure out Snorkel zombies. Save up your Cherry Bombs for waves and large clumps of zombies. It is recommended that the player save at least two for emergency situations due to the numbers of zombies. The health of little zombies is as follows: *Zombie, Snorkel Zombie and Flag Zombie: three peas *Conehead Zombie: seven peas *Football Zombie: twenty peas *Zombie Yeti: twelve peas (runs away after reaching the third square). Gallery Small zombotany zombies.png|Small ZomBotany zombies TinyZombotany.jpg TinyZomboss.jpg|A modded version with Zomboss TinyBobsled.jpg TinyNimble.jpg TinyPogo.jpg tinyBalloon.jpg tinyBungee.jpg BTLZ.JPG|By Yeti Small.png|A Zombie Yeti in Big Trouble Little Zombie BTLZ 1.png|By User: Wes Jaren 23 Big Trouble Little Zombies Tiny Pea Shooter.png ZN723-BTLZ.png|By Trivia *Since the zombies have a quarter of their regular health, a pea against a small zombie does damage equivalent to a melon against normal zombies (excluding the splash damage). **The regular zombies in this mini-game have the same health as the Imps in I, Zombie. *Zombies in this level walk and eat plants slightly faster than the regular zombies. *In the Nintendo DS version, this mini-game is replaced by Heat Wave, possibly because it would be extremely hard for players to see zombies in this mini-game due to the small size and quality of the Nintendo DS version. *In the Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation 3, and Windows versions, the ambient zombie voices are high-pitched in this level. *The zombies' small size does not affect their hitboxes. *With hacking, players can make any zombie in the game become little in this mini-game. *Dr. Zomboss's shrinking experiment is shown in the Nintendo DS trailer. Ironically, it is the one version that does not include this mini-game. *If the player hacks to get a Magnet-shroom, any small gear it attracts will become normal sized. *In the iOS version, Snorkel Zombies can jump over the player's lawn mowers and even pool cleaners, meaning it would reach his or her house quickly. See also *Mini-games *Adventure Mode *Heat Wave *Level 3-5 Category:Pool mini-games Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels